I'm pregnant !
by Miko2005
Summary: Les femmes de Konoha ont une manière très spéciale d'annoncer leur grossesse...
1. Chapter 1

-Sasuke ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'ann… C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

"Tiens, je crois entendre la _douce_ voix de Sakura…" pensa Sasuke en s'extrayant du canapé. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la porte, mais fut coupé dans son élan par une tornade rose qui le retint par la peau du cou.

-Où est-ce que tu crois que tu vas, hein ? fit la voix stridente, tout près de ses oreilles.

-Sakura, je me demande toujours si tu pousses des hurlements hystériques pour me prouver ton amour débordant ou pour me prévenir de ma mort prochaine.

"Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit la première option, là."

-Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi et ranger tes fichues bottes puantes… DANS LE PLACARD !

Elle frappa le sol du pied pour accentuer ses paroles, ce qui eut pour conséquence de littéralement détruire le sol sous leurs pieds. Sakura attrapa le col de son mari et s'élança hors des débris de carrelage, puis atterrit gracieusement sur le sol de leur jardin. Malheureusement pour Sasuke, il se prit le parterre de jonquilles en pleine figure.

-Sakura chérie, connais-tu la définition du mot "délicatesse" ?

-Argh, tu m'ENERVES !

Elle le lâcha complétement et se retint cette fois-si de taper du pied. Sasuke se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, puis se tourna vers les restes de sa maison. De la jolie demeure qu'ils avaient payés très cher, il ne restait que deux murs et quelques cadavres de meubles encore debout. La tuyauterie fuyait de partout, envoyant des jets d'eau un peu dans tous les sens.

"Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin d'arroser les plantes demain."

-Sakura, c'est la troisième fois en un mois. On va finir par devenir pauvres, si tu continues comme ça.

-Désolée, chéri, mais ça ne se serait pas passé si tu ne laissais pas trainer tes chaussures sales un peu partout, y compris dans la salle-de-bain !

-Je te trouve vraiment enragée, ces derniers temps. Tu n'aurais pas tes règ...

-Jesuisenceinte, le coupa Sakura.

-...Quoi ?

-Je suis enceinte.

-C'est ce que je disais, on va vraiment finir pauv… Attends. QUOI ?!


	2. Chapter 2

-Lalala lalalala… Hinata ! C'est moi, je suis rentré ! Hmmm, ça sent bon, dit donc ! Tu es dans la cuisine ?

"Mon bavard de mari est rentré" pensa Hinata, un sourire sur les lèvres. La minute d'après, Naruto l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Oh, mais tu m'a fait des ramens au porc grillé ! Les tiens sont meilleurs que ceux d'Ichiraku !

Naruto l'aida bien gentiment à poser la table, puis ils dinèrent ensemble, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Tu as bien travaillé ? demanda Hinata.

-J'ai passé une très bonne journée ! Shikamaru a bien voulu me remplacer, sa femme l'a mis dehors pour un petit bout de temps. Du coup, je suis allé en ville t'acheter… ceci !

Il sortit une petite boite en carton de sa poche et la lui tendit avec un grand sourire. Hinata l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle contenait des roulés à la cannelle, ses sucreries préférées. Elle étaient un peu écrasées, mais après tout, c'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai ?

-Oh, désolé, s'excusa Naruto en se frottant la nuque. Quand Sakura m'a vu en train de trainer dehors au lieu d'être dans mon bureau, j'ai du piquer un sprint, et il est possible qu'ils soient un peu abîmés...

-Merci, Naruto.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse, dégoulinant de guimauve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans le canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture.

-On est bien, là, tous les deux, soupira Naruto.

"Vas-y Hinata, c'est le moment."

-Tu sais, chéri, dans peu de temps, on sera trois à la maison…

-Comment ?

-Il va y avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille Uzumaki !

-Attends, attends. Ne me dis pas que…

"Oui, il a compris du premier coup ! Ce n'est pas un idiot fini, finalement !"

-... On va avoir un animal de compagnie ! C'est génial ! Et si on prenait un chien, ou un lapin, ou…

-Naruto Uzumaki, dit Hinata en détachant clairement les mots. Tu viens de briser toutes mes espérances. Tu es vraiment un idiot fini.

Naruto fut très surpris. C'était la première fois qu'Hinata lui parlait avec cette voix effrayante. On aurait dit Temari.

-Mais, Hinata, tu m'as dit que…

-Je ne considère _pas_ qu'un _bébé_ soit _un animal de compagnie_.

-Un bébé ? Mais alors tu… tu…

-Je suis enceinte, abruti !


	3. Chapter 3

Sai éteignît le feu au moment où Ino sortit de la salle-de-bain. Elle entra dans la cuisine-salle-à-manger, en pyjama, se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

-Ca alors, mon cœur, tu as fait le dîner ?

-Oui, spécialement pour toi !

Il lui montra les plats qu'il avait posé sur la table.

-De la salade et du Chazuke ? _(NdA : Le Chazuke est un plat japonais à base de riz et de thé vert, léger et servi en fin de repas.) _

_-_Oui, c'est excellent pour ton régime !

-Euh... Quoi ?

-Je trouve que tu as grossi depuis peu. Je me suis rappelé d'un livre qui disait : "Si votre partenaire commence à prendre du poids, préparez-lui un diner à base de repas parfaits pour un régime. Ainsi, votre compagne appréciera l'aide qui vous lui apportez et passera l'éponge sur le fait que vous la trouvez plus enrobée qu'avant."

-Crois-moi, je ne vais pas passer l'éponge si facilement… menaça Ino en levant un poing.

-Attends, ne te fâche pas, je vais t'offrir des fleurs pour me faire pardonner !

Sa femme s'adoucit un peu.

-Tu sais, Sai, tu auras bientôt une occasion de m'apporter des fleurs tous les jours, à l'hôpital !

-Parce que tu vas devenir diabétique ?

A la teinte que prenait le visage de la blonde, il devina que c'était une mauvaise idée de dire ça.

-Attends, ne me frappe pas, s'il-te-plait ! hurla-t-il en se protégeant le visage. J'ai lu dans un autre livre que faire des blagues rendrait l'ambiance joyeuse et faciliterait les rapports avec autrui !

Ce qu'Ino ne savait pas, c'est que Sai avait menti parce qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir.

-Argh, Sai, tu es vraiment stupide des fois. J'ai grossis parce que je vais avoir un bébé !

-C-c'est-à-dire ?

-... Je vais vraiment finir par te frapper. Je suis enceinte !


End file.
